Love Hina: Long Awaited Friend
by kewldudemanwhatevs
Summary: After several years, Urashima Keitaro is reunited with his best friend from middle school. Does Keitaro's friend have a connection with the promise girl? How will the girls react to Keitaro's friend?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LOVE HINA IS NOT OWNED BY ME. LOVE HINA GOES TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

Cherry blossoms flew through the wind making a picture you would see on a calendar. What made it into an even more mesmerizing sight were the mansion-looking girls' dorms.

"Well, well, well…" said a voice speaking English. "So this is Hinata Inn…Can't believe Keitaro actually got a nice-looking place like this!"

(**FLASHBACK)**

_A smaller version of the man shows up in what appears to be an airport. "Why do you have to go..." said a young-looking Keitaro. He looked like he was about to drop down on his knees and cry._

"_Kei…I'm sorry. It was my parent's decision. I can't go against that." the mystery boy said. "Now, when we finish up school, I will come back to Japan and find you. I want you to have a smile on your face and tell me you got into Tokyo University. Don't hang out with Haitani and Shirai if they keep getting you down. You have to keep at it and stand your ground, got it?"_

_For a second Keitaro was stunned at his friend's sudden seriousness. "O-okay…just remember to send me a letter once in a while…okay, bro?"_

"_You betcha, bro." With that Keitaro and his friend had a loooong man hug. They also did their handshake. "And keep practicing your karate…also keep working out. The ladies will soon fall for ya, bro." said the mystery boy with a wink. He boarded his plane and with that he had gone to a place called America, with barely any knowledge of English._

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"Heheh, well I kept my promise Keitaro. Now, lets see if you can keep your side of the bargain." said the man as he slowly walked toward the entrance with luggage.

He walked into the lobby and gave a, "Hello?" in Japanese. It was 1:00 PM on Saturday and the girls decided to go to the hot springs together. Keitaro barely heard the voice, but ran down the steps to the lobby.

"Hi, I'm Urashima Keitaro! Welcome to Hinata I-…" All of a sudden Keitaro went silent once he saw the face that brought nostalgic memories of his middle school years.

"R-…Ry-…Ryuji?"

"Yo, Keitaro. Long time no see." said the mystery man, now Ryuji, with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Comfy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE HINA. LOVE HINA GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER**

AN: Yeah so I went from 434 words to 4,162. Hope you guys like it and feel free to point out any mistakes at all. Also, this fanfic takes place after the Love Hina spring special.

It was now 2:15 PM and all the girls finished their bath in the hot springs. Keitaro had a huge smile on his face, but none of the girls knew exactly why and continued staring at the man. He had denim shorts that went a little below his knees, a black jacket that said Aeropostle in blue with the sleeves rolled up, black high-top shoes with a man jumping with a basketball, and glasses about the same size as Seta's. His hair was black and seemed to flow to his right and he had a nice smile on his face. By the looks of it he worked out and drank a lot of milk. He was 5'9" and had a good amount of muscle.

"Everyone!" Keitaro announce and everyone's gaze shifted to him. "This is Reno Ryuji! He is the first friend I met in middle school." "Nice to meet you all!" said Ryuji as he bowed.

"Ah, well nice to meet'cha! My name is Konno Mitsune. But you can just call me Kitsune." said the Osaka accent with a wink. And with that, everyone felt obligated to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Kaolla Su!" said an energetic blonde.

"Hello I'm Maehara Shinobu." said a timid girl.

"My name is Aoyama Motoko." said a calm, composed voice.

"Yo! I am Sara McDougal!" said yet another energetic blonde.

"And my name is Narusegawa Naru! Glad to meet you!" said the auburn-haired girl.

"So how'd you meet the pervert?" said Naru glaring at who she was addressing. Ryuji with a bit of surprise in his eyes turned to Keitaro and whispered, "I see they like you very much. Heheheh!" "Aaaaah, it's nothing like that Ryuji. Narusegawa and I didn't—You know what? Can we talk about this later?" Keitaro replied quietly with a nervous tone. "Well, anyways, I met Keitaro when a couple of punks were pushing him around for 'fun'." Keitaro looked at the ground with embarrassment and shame. "But it's not his fault, I mean you guys must see how nice and kind-hearted Kei is. He doesn't like to start fights." "Hmph…I don't see it." Naru interrupted with a pout. "Narusegawaaaa…" said poor Keitaro as quietly as he could.

"Heh, anyways I decided I couldn't stand it anymore and knocked all of the little snobs to the ground. They all looked at me as if they were going to make me sorry. But I beat them up and sent them crying to their mamas! Hahahaha!" laughed Ryuji.

"Man, that really brings back memories…" said Keitaro. "So do you study martial arts?" said Motoko with a look of interest. "Yes. I studied ever since I was five. Martial arts I like are kung-fu, karate, muay thai, tae-kwon-do, and jeet kune do. I like hand-to-hand combat much more than using weapons." Motoko looked completely amazed and Sara's ears pricked up when 'jeet kune do' was uttered.

"Hmm, let's see…" Immediately there was a flash. Ryuji stood up and performed a muay thai leg block. "Sara!" yelled Keitaro. "Haha! Nice roundhouse kick! You got some natural skill, huh?" Sara stood down and grinned at the compliment. "You're not too bad yourself! Although I was hoping for a jeet kune do defense."

"Sara, you just met him and you tried to kick his face off?" "Shut up, dummy!" Sara slammed a random ceramic on Keitaro's head. "Umm, are you okay?" asked Ryuji very concerned. "Well, I think this is the best time to tell you that this happens on a regular basis." "Man, you are still so soft, Kei!"

"So you got any other interests Ryuji-san?" asked Kitsune. "Well, I play the drums and violin. I played the drums and jammed out with some American friends, but we never actually performed. For the violin, I played in orchestra throughout my school life and now I just play by with my own sheet music. I might join an orchestra sometime. In fact, my violin is this case right here." Ryuji pointed at a case that certainly looked like it held a violin. "I probably won't play it, but I just couldn't leave it with my parents." "Man, you have a lot of things to do in your spare time! All I do is sip sake all day. I'm a bit jealous of you, cutie!" said Kitsune. "Eh, thanks." Ryuji replied with a slight blush.

"But you guys do know that Keitaro was in my orchestra, right? He plays the cello." "EEEEHHHH?" said the girls definitely surprised. "Ahhh, chotto matte! I haven't played ever since seventh grade!" "Yeah, but you were a natural, Kei! Why did you quit?" said Ryuji with disappointment. "Our orchestra teacher saw it, too. You performed scales with such ease." "Well, you did too!" Keitaro countered. "_Senpai is so cool…" _thought Shinobu. _"Why is Keitaro hiding those kinds of talents from us? It really would be romantic if he played something like Pachelbel Canon for me…AUGH what am I thinking?"_ thought Naru daydreaming.

Keitaro definitely wanted to change the subject. "Hey Ryuji isn't it you used to take gymnastics?" Ryuji had a reflex and covered Keitaro's mouth with a blush. "Ssssssshhh! They'll think I'm some sort of weirdo…" "Wooooooow!" exclaimed the girls excluding Motoko. "No guy ever has the guts to do gymnastics!" "Yeah, that's impressive!" Naru and Kitsune pointed out.

"Thanks. I've always been a bit embarrassed about it. Well, down to business." Ryuji said with a firm voice. "My parents are having a bit of a quarrel, they're even thinking about divorce, and I do not want to be around them for at least a month…So—", he then got on his knees and bowed. "Please! Allow me to stay here for a little while!" Keitaro never saw Ryuji bow to anyone. Ryuji didn't have a big pride or ego, but he always stood his ground. "I promise once I get a decent job I will go find an apartment to live in. I can't face any of my relatives and tell them about the fight my parents are having." After at least 5 seconds, Ryuji looked up to see the girls with faces of uncertainty. "Well, you are much more trustworthy than Keitaro…but this is a girl's dormitory." said Naru. "Okay then." Ryuji stood up. "How 'bout a deal? Hey Keitaro."

"Nani?"

"You must have lots of responsibilities around here being a manager and all." said Ryuji.

"Well, I have to get up early and clean the springs and pretty much make sure everything is ship-shape." said Keitaro with a bit of pride.

"Well, now you don't. If you let me stay here, I will clean and make sure everything is in order. You can sleep in and do whatever the heck you want. Whaddya say? Deal?"

Keitaro was now very interested. Managerial duties got in the way of his Tokyo University studies. He could get much better grades and his parents won't think of him as much of a disappointment anymore.

"Well, I don't think it's such a bad idea." said Kitsune "I think we can all agree on one thing…He isn't a pervert like a certain someone, hee hee!" Everyone nodded and Keitaro, shaking off the insult, turned to Ryuji. "Well, you got yourself a deal!" "Yeah, thanks, man! I won't let ya down! Hey…for old time's sake." Ryuji held out a hand. Keitaro instantaneously knew what to do. "Haha I never forgot!" The girls watched as the boys did their handshake also trying to remember it. Slap, backhand slap, pound it, grab forearms, knee touch, and the rest they couldn't remember.

"Haha, you remember!" Ryuji patted Keitaro on the shoulder. "What you thought I forgot?" Keitaro said putting Ryuji in a headlock and pretended to be angry. "Ooooh, you got stronger. What's your workout?" said Ryuji. "My sensei has me do some hard work."

Right after that sentence, Ryuji tripped Keitaro forward and got him in a headlock with his face facing upward. "But you're not better than me yet, heheheh!" Ryuji released Keitaro and pounded fists. The girls never saw Keitaro so happy and out of character. Keitaro never even laid a hand on those two other guys with glasses. "Hey Ryuji, I'll show you to your room." "Great!"

"So here it is. Mine is right next door and next door to me is Kitsune." "Ooooh, so you're next to her? I bet you did something perverted to her too, huh?" Ryuji teased. "Those were misunderstandings, darn it!" Keitaro said with comedic tears. "All right, I'm just joshing ya. Hey, I'm kind of thirsty, mind if I get a glass of water?" asked Ryuji. "Of course go ahead, man. You are now a guest at Hinata Inn." "All right!" Ryuji laid his suitcase on the floor of the room and ran down to the kitchen.

Once he got there, little Shinobu was there humming and preparing something delicious for lunch. "Ah, hi!" Shinobu a little startled replied with a quiet, timid voice, "Hi…" "Wow, something smells good over there." said Ryuji opening the fridge for a water bottle. "So young, yet having so much knowledge on cooking. I admire that!" Shinobu blushed at the praise of the man. "I-I'm sorry. I completely forgot about the 3:30 PM lunch…It's going to be late since I usually start cooking at 2:20 PM." "Ah, my bad. I guess that conversation we got into took up your time." "A-a-ah, no! It's not your fault." said Shinobu not wanting to be misunderstood.

"Here, I got a bit of culinary experience. What do you need done?" "O-oh please, it's okay! You just got here I wouldn't want to put work on you…" "Nah, it's fine. I really see you have a lot of responsibility and I think you deserve a break." said Ryuji then gulping down water. He then looked into the oven. "Mmm, salmon! I can cook salmon! I even got a secret sauce." Shinobu looked at him with curiosity. How did he know so much? He has talents in music, martial arts, and now cooking? It seems he completely dedicated his life to learning everything! "So anyways," Shinobu snapped back to reality. "you want to know the secret?" he said with a wink.

"Wow Shinobu this is delicious!" exclaimed Keitaro. "You amaze me every time!" Shinobu's face flushed with a red glow. "Arigato, s-s-senpai." She then looked at Ryuji who winked at her, then Ryuji continued to stare at the tan girl with blonde hair who continued to scarf down food. "I think you'll become famous one day! You will probably become the best cook in Japan if you keep this up!" said Kitsune. "W-well, Reno-san..." she then saw Ryuji smile and put a finger to his lip saying very subtly, "Let's keep this a secret." "Ummm…never mind." Shinobu felt a blush since Ryuji let her take all the credit. "I wish I could cook like you, Shinobu. My food always comes out deformed." said Naru scratching the back of her head.

About an hour passed and everyone was done. Ryuji was washing the plates and Shinobu dried them. "Hey Ryuji, I need to do some work, so I'll be in my room, 'kay?" said Keitaro. "All right, man I'll take care of the stuff here." replied Ryuji.

"S-so," Shinobu want to start the conversation this time. "did you and senpai have some good times in junior high?" "Oh, you betcha! Keitaro is such a fun guy to be around. He and I would mess around in gym and just end up being scolded by the teacher. Our little group used to get in trouble a lot, but we never got into really big trouble, just some scolding." said Ryuji reminiscing. "Keitaro really does have a wild side. I especially got in trouble for performing backflips all the time. The guys knew I took gymnastics, so they would constantly bug me to entertain them with some tricks." Just then, Ryuji stopped talking. He seemed to be in great concentration.

"U-umm, is something wrong?" asked Shinobu. "Uuuuh, Shinobu-chan may I borrow that towel for a bit?" asked Ryuji pointing at the drying towel. Shinobu handed it to him with a nod and watched him soak it completely with water. With that he ran outside to the side of Hinata Inn. "Huh?" said Shinobu confused as to what he was doing.

"Come on, we came to see Keitaro, not to peep!"

"You know you want to. I want to see that girl Keitaro was with when buying groceries. She was HOT."

"We'll probably get beaten up by the other girls that live here. Let's spy on Haruka!"

"That's boring! I can't understand your older women fetish! She does nothing, she just smokes and reads. Also, we got caught and definitely got our butts handed to us!"

The two men speaking then felt a sharp pain on their backs. "OWWWWW!" they both yelled. "Oi, oi. What do you two think you're doing conversing about peeping on girls?" asked Ryuji. The two men, their faces still strangled with the pain they felt, looked at the man. "W-w-we're sorry! Please we just wanted to speak with the manager. Man, what did you hit us with?" the taller one asked and saw a wet towel in the man's hands. He then came to the conclusion that they were whipped by the wet towel with great force, but when he looked at the man's face he could tell that he was pondering something. "I feel like I know you two…" said Ryuji.

All the girls and Keitaro came running out to where they heard the scream of pain. "What happened?" said Keitaro with worry in his voice. He looked at the two…"Keitaro! We wanted to see you!" said the two men. "Ummm, do I know you?" asked Keitaro rubbing the back of his head. "Argh! How can you still not remember us? Haitani and Shirai!" "Ah! You two are Haitani and Shirai?" yelled Ryuji.

"What the heck were you to doing sneaking around Hinata Inn?" asked Keitaro a bit annoyed. The four men were now seated in the living room. All the girls except Naru and Kitsune went back to their rooms and did whatever the heck they did in their rooms. Naru and Kitsune were in the kitchen having some tea. "We wanted to ask you something, but then Ryuji came and whipped us with that wet towel." said Shirai defensively. "You two deserve it since you were trying to play peeping tom…" mumbled Keitaro. "Haha, it's been so long, yet you two still go babe hunting!" laughed Ryuji. "And you're still as strong as ever Ryuji…" murmured Haitani and Shirai.

"Man, they must of had lots of fun times in junior high, huh?" said Kitsune listening to the conversation from the kitchen. "Hmph, so what? I had lots of good times in junior high too." replied Naru. "Oh? Are you jealous just because Keitaro is having a good time without you?" Kitsune teased. "Oh, whatever Kitsune! That baka can have all the fun he wants without me!"

"I still can't believe you turned down all the girls that asked you out in junior high. You didn't even accept any of the hot ones!" said Haitani with jealousy. "I told you I wanted to focus on my grades. Also, you have to admit none of those school relationships ever last." Kitsune was surprised at such an answer. She did know it was true none of the relationships lasted. Naru felt that Ryuji had a point. She also felt that they had something in common. Naru turned down all the guys that asked her out.

"Although, I definitely started dating at about the last year of high school." Both the girls and the boys listening had their ears wide open. "So, how many girlfriends have you had?" asked Shirai. "Even though I said I started dating I turned down a lot of other girls. I had my eye on one girl that I met on the first year of high school. Her name is Daniella. She and I have been good friends. We could talk about our troubles to each other and we would eat lunch together. She was very popular and I was pretty popular, too. All the guys were jealous of me having so much time with the hottest girl in the school. My friends were also telling me to go for it even though it pained them with jealousy, heheh!" explained Ryuji.

He could tell the boys wanted him to go on and even though he could not see the girls, they wanted him to go on too. "So, we keep in touch even after high school. She and I got pretty close. We went to parties with friends from high school, we went to amusement parks, and sooo many other things. I finally found the gall to ask her to be my girlfriend after three years after high school. She was so cute when she said 'yes'. She had a blush and everything. Aaaah, then our lips touched and it was official. I am in love…"

All the boys stared at him with blushes. Again, jealousy was present in the eyes of Haitani and Shirai. The girls were also blushing inside the kitchen. _"How romantic…I wish that would happen to Keitaro and I." _thought Naru. _"How come there weren't any guys like this at my school? He's so nice and humble…"_ thought Kitsune with the blush still present.

"So how does she look like?" asked Haitani expecting Ryuji to talk about certain features. "Well, her eyes are as blue as the sky. Her hair is blonde, cut short, and sparkled in the sunlight. She is an athlete so she has a pretty good body. She's about Keitaro's height, 5'7", and has a smile of an angel." said Ryuji staring off into the distance blushing and remember her.

"Oh that's right!" said Ryuji surprising the three. He took out his iPhone 4G. "I have a picture of her if you guys want to see." said Ryuji. The boys gave a nod of excitement as the girls restrained themselves from running into the living room to see the girl. "Wooooow! You really got it good, darn yoooou!" said Haitani.

The restraints were broken.

The two ran as fast as they could to see the so-called angel. The five interested people looked at the American girl and definitely saw what Ryuji was talking. Daniella was dressed in a red two-piece bathing suit that complemented her features and body as she smiled at the camera with a peace sign.

"Wow…" said the girls. "N-n-naniiii?" said a surprised Keitaro. "When did you two get here?" "So how did she react when you told her you were going to Japan for a while?" asked Kitsune. Ryuji knew the kitchen wasn't far from the living room so he guessed they overheard the conversation. "Well, I told her I would be gone for a little to take care of some business in Japan. I wanted to greet all my old friends, but not my relatives due to the fight…Speaking of business, wasn't there a reason why you two were here?" said Ryuji addressing the glasses bros. "Oh yeah. Keitaro we've been bored lately. Want to come do some ba—" "Forget it I'm not going babe hunting." said Keitaro dismissing the subject.

It was now 10:30 PM. All the Hinata Inn residents had their dinner thanks to Shinobu who got more cooking tips from Ryuji. "Oi, Kei." Ryuji called out. "Yeah?" replied Keitaro. "I need to take a bath. I haven't taken one for two days." "Oh sure. I need to take a bath, too. I'll get one ready for you." said Keitaro. "Thanks, man. I'll be there in a sec."

Ryuji quickly got undressed. He wore nothing, but a towel covering his…well you know. He walked across the hall to where the men's bath is located. None of the girls were out of their rooms and seemed to be busy.

"_Oh no! I forgot about the dishes!" _A shoji door opened exactly to the left of Ryuji's path. Shinobu rushed out to only find herself tripping over her own feet. She felt hands on her back, she flipped over and looked at her savior's eyes. "Are you okay?" asked Ryuji.

The petite girl could not help but to let her eyes wander over his features. She saw his eight pack and his pecs. His biceps bulging a bit because of her weight in his arms. She then looked into his face. He took off his glasses before he headed for the men's bath, but could definitely see the girl fall. Even though Ryuji had a common eye color of brown Shinobu saw them sparkle and they looked as beautiful and endless as a clear night sky.

"Ummm, are you okay?" asked Ryuji once again feeling uncomfortable due to the fact he only had a towel on. "W-what?" It was apparent she had fainted. Ryuji put her on her futon and pulled the covers over her.

He got out of the room and pulled the shoji door shut. "Kisamaaaa…" "Huh?" was the only thing Ryuji could utter until he saw the girl named Motoko charging at him. She had a white tank top and short shorts on instead of her hakama and gi. "What the heck were you doing in Shinobu's room WITH ONLY A TOWEL?" yelled Motoko. She lifted her sword and let it fall. This time it was her turn to say, "Huh?" She looked and saw she was countered with a tae-kwon-do block. All Ryuji had done was take a step forward and block the girl at her forearms. "Sheesh calm down! Shinobu fainted for some reason and I carried her back into her room." said Ryuji a little annoyed.

Motoko then saw what Shinobu saw. Such deep, endless brown eyes. Abs, pecs, biceps… "You need to get the facts right before you attack..." mumbled Ryuji snapping Motoko back to reality. "W-why are you in only a towel then?" asked Motoko. "I was on my way to the men's bath, when Shinobu suddenly rushed out of her door, tripped, and fainted. I caught her so I don't know why she got knocked out. Anyways, why would I do something as nasty as what you are thinking? You think I'm a child molester?" asked Ryuji still a bit annoyed. "N-n-no…I'm sorry…" said Motoko with a blush. Ryuji felt a bit bad that he was being mean to her. "Ah, no I'm sorry….I didn't mean to scold you." said Ryuji patting her head. Immediately Motoko's face flushed with red. "Well, see ya." said Ryuji heading towards the bath again. Motoko just stared one more time before heading downstairs to get a drink.

"Aaaaaaaaah…" said Ryuji with his eyes closed. "This is so much better than taking a normal, old shower. I haven't been in a hot tub in forever." "It feels so good after getting my usual beating from the girls." said Keitaro with a tone of agreement. "Ooooh, I'm guessing the one who called you a pervert is the one who likes you." Keitaro blushed furiously. "W-w-we're not together…Although, I did confess to her I liked her…"

This raised a bit of interest into Ryuji's eyes. "So, you do like her. You guys gonna get together soon?" "I don't know…Maybe..." said Keitaro. "Well, whatever your heart tells you to do. Anyways I'm just gonna come out and say this…Did you make it into Tokyo University?"

**(FLASHBACK)**

"_I want you to have a smile on your face and tell me you Tokyo University."_

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

Ryuji just stared at his best friend. "So, you remember that promise we made at the airport." Ryuji nodded. "Well, I do to."

Keitaro smiled as happily as he could.

"I got into Tokyo University!"

AN: So there you go! *SPOILERS*: IF YOU LOOK UP LOVE HINA SMILE AGAIN ON GOOGLE YOU WILL SEE ONE OTHER GIRL I WILL BE INTRODUCING!

STAY TUNED. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty BIG Secret

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE HINA AT ALL NOR DID I HELP IN THE MAKING OF IT. LOVE HINA GOES TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

AN: Aaaaall righty! Chapter 3 is now up! I took some advice on how to organize the story's writing, and now it doesn't look as blockish as it did before…I hope. So yeah enjoy!

*Super Mario theme plays*

"Aaaaah, kusoooo…" Ryuji got up and silenced the alarm that was on his cell phone.

"Man, 5:45 AM…The same time I woke up in high school." Ryuji put on a white tank top and jeans, and then proceeded to the bathroom. As a usual day, he would brush his teeth, gargle mouthwash, and then have himself some milk.

"Wow this is a big place…" Ryuji just continued to look at every inch of the hot springs. "Let's do this." he said with confidence and cracking his knuckles.

* * *

"Ha!" Motoko grunted. She was up performing more sword training. She usually likes going to the hot springs after for a little bit of relaxation. She had done her usual 3,000 sword swings and was ready to go to the hot springs.

"Whoo!" Ryuji took one last look at his work. Everything was sparkling and the water was so clear. "Now, that's done I can clean the floors."

Ryuji opened the shoji door only to see the one who attacked him yesterday in a towel. "Oh, hey!" Ryuji greeted.

"W-what are you doing here?" Motoko blushed remembering the little pat on the head she got from this man.

"You already forgot the deal Kei and I made? Anyways I just cleaned it and it's open for your use." said Ryuji with a smile.

"_Those eyes…"_

"Well, see ya!" Ryuji ran off to clean the floors.

* * *

"Ugh…In total honesty I'm considering if this deal was such a good idea." said Ryuji. It was now 6:45 AM. Ryuji cleaned all of Hinata Inn in that time, which is pretty impressive having Keitaro's record being two hours and forty-five minutes.

"Bleh…" Ryuji flopped down on his futon with just his boxers and white tank top on. "I guess I can take a little nap before breakfast is—Zzzzzzzz."

_..._

…

…

_This place…_

_The forest…_

…

_Kei where are you?..._

…

_Let me out…_

_Kei is that you?_

…

_Let me out…_

…

_Stop you're creeping me out. Now come out._

…

_Let…_

_Me…_

_Out…_

…

…

_You're not Kei…What did you do to him? Where is he?_

…

_Let me out now…_

…_No…I'll never…let something like you out…_

…

_Foolish child let me out…_

_No…_

…

_You can't resist me much longer now let me out…_

_As I said before…no…_

…

_Let me out…_

_No._

_Right now._

_No._

_You have to get up!_

_NO!_

_Come on wake up!_

_Wait what?_

Ryuji shuddered as he felt a lack of warmth rush through his body. "Come on Shinobu and the others are…Wow…"

Ryuji could tell by the Osaka accent that it was that chick who loved sake. "That's impressive…"

Ryuji opened his eyes and looked up at the neko-eyed girl. Her face was a bit red and she wasn't making eye contact with him. Ryuji noticed that he didn't have the blanket on him anymore. He slowly shifted his head to where Kitsune's eyes have been gawking at.

…

Silence…

…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Ryuji suddenly burst out.

"STOP, DON'T LOOK. PLEASE GET OUT!"

"What? It's only natural for a man to have one when he wakes up." Kitsune grinned.

"Arrrrrgh, stop messing with me and get out! I need to put on some clothes!" Ryuji wasn't pleased now.

"It's okay! You still got your boxers on." Kitsune pointed out.

"Please! Just get—"

"What's going on?" Naru and Motoko said sliding the shoji door open with great force.

…

More silence…

…

"W-w-w-w-w-what? What are you doing to Kitsune you disgusting male?" yelled Motoko with a crimson red face.

Naru was focusing on something else… "_I didn't know it was possible for it to be that big…"_

"Okay, THAT'S IT! EVERYONE OUT! PRIVACY, PRIVACY!" Ryuji then pushed all three girls out of his room. "I'll be down in just a second! Let me get dressed…"

"W-w-….What was that all about?"

* * *

Ryuji was going down the steps to the kitchen. He was wearing jeans that were not too skinny and not too baggy, low top gray shoes that the jeans fell on top of nicely, and a red shirt with an eagle on it.

As he entered the kitchen, all the girls stared at him. Some were even blushing. Su and Sarah seemed to be a bit angry.

"Hey, you made us wait to eat the food! I'm starving! Sit down and let's chow down!" said Su with her usual bubbly voice.

"Yeah man! Shinobu made some really good stuff! Hurry!" said Sara.

"Hai, hai. Gomen…I woke up early to do the chores." said Ryuji.

"Yeah you did a really good job on the first day. The floors never looked so shiny! I was almost blinded." said Keitaro. "Well, let's eat!"

Everyone, with the exception of the girls who encountered Ryuji this morning, began to eat. They all just kept staring at him with a blank expression.

"Ummmm, is something wrong?" said Ryuji trying to ignore the fact they saw his morning wood earlier.

"Aaaaaah, no! Nothing is wrong! Heheheh…" said Naru nervously.

"So, Ryuji you have any *ahem*…dreams last night?" said Kitsune with her teasing tone.

"Um, my face is up here." said Ryuji frustrated.

"Did something happen?" asked Keitaro.

"NO! Nonononono nothing happened!" said Ryuji immediately after Keitaro's question.

"Really? I did hear you yell this morning." said Keitaro with curiosity.

"So Keitaro, have you ever seen Ryuji's—" Kitsune was now being muffled by Ryuji's firm hand.

"Quiet, you…" Ryuji demanded.

"…Huh?" Keitaro was now puzzled by what was going on. Ryuji let go of Kitsune so she could resume eating…but instead…

"*cough cough* morning wood *cough cough*"

Keitaro nearly choked on his food when he heard what Kitsune said in between her 'coughs'.

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Keitaro.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, hee hee!" said Kitsune. All the girls were listening to the conversation with great interest.

"What's morning wood? Does it taste good?" said Su with complete ignorance. All the girls, except Sara and Su, became so red, the sun couldn't even compare with color's intensity.

"Auuuuuu, talking about such impure things first thing in the morning…" whined Shinobu.

"Ah!" yelled Keitaro. "Don't tell me that's the source of the whole brouhaha this morning…" Keitaro looked horrified.

"But have you ever seen it Keitaro? It's actually—"

"NO! NO! NO! Please don't describe it during breakfast…or ever." Keitaro interrupted Kitsune. He then noticed that Ryuji hadn't said a thing during the whole conversation. He looked over and saw Ryuji with his head down and steam escaping through his ears.

"Nande…Why me…" Poor Ryuji ate slowly.

"Eheheh…uuuuuh…" Keitaro laughed awkwardly.

* * *

Everyone was done eating and the chores were done. They all retreated to their rooms, except for Kitsune who stayed and watched TV.

"Aaaah…" Ryuji sighed. "Got to get aaaaall of this finished before I return to America. All this is a month's amount of college work. Sheesh, they really don't hold back…" Ryuji just kept staring at the 10-inch thick stack of college work. "Man, it's Sunday. I would usually be at Church. Oh crap, I forgot to call them…"

* * *

"*Sigh* Here it goes…" said Ryuji.

"Hey Ryuji. What'cha doing?" asked Kitsune. Apparently her horse race was on a commercial.

"Um I never informed my parents about me going to Japan, so they might be worried or they might think I'm at a friend's house…I don't know, but I'm afraid of their reactions. This might get dirty so I'll call from my room." said a depressed-looking Ryuji.

"Oh, well I'll leave ya to that. I know how parents are…I haven't exactly bonded well with mine." said Kitsune who seemed to be able to relate to Ryuji's predicament.

"Yeah…Well, here I go…" Ryuji marched to his room.

* * *

"Whew, I'm on a roll on this stuff. Time for a break." Keitaro laid back on his futon and just stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"_Man…Narusegawa and I have gotten so far. But, even though we got in, one thing is still bothering me…my confession. Did she even consider it? Why did she leave me hang—" _Something interrupted Keitaro's thoughts.

"Hey, mom…" Keitaro heard Ryuji through the wall.

"_Reno-san?"_ thought Keitaro. _"Oh, man. She's always been so protective of Ryuji. I wonder how she'll—NO. I will not lower myself to a level to actually eavesdrop on someone else's conversation…Oh what the heck."_

"Sooooo…how are you guys?...Hmm? What do you mean?...Okay, fine I'll tell you…I'm in Japan…Because I wanted to visit some friends…..Mom calm down I'm fine…What do you mean?"

"_Oh crap this won't end well…" _thought Keitaro.

"Oh, so I guess you don't care about my safety? You just wanted to know where I was?...I am focusing on my studies! Why do you constantly ride me about my grades when I haven't gotten one C yet?...Okay, yeah whatever…Man, why do you keep lecturing me about things like this?..."

"_He kind of calmed down." _thought Keitaro.

"Stop YELLING!" bellowed Ryuji.

"…_Never mind…" _thought Keitaro.

"I'm 23 years old! I'm in college! I have a driver's license! I have a part-time job so I can get you and dad gifts! Why can't you just appreciate that?...Why did I go? MAYBE BECAUSE YOU AND DAD ARE SO SELFISH SOME TIMES! I'M SICK OF THIS STUPID SHIT!" A beep and slam on a table was heard.

"_Not good.", _was the only thing Keitaro could think of. _"Ummmmm...I need some water..."_

* * *

"KUSO!" yelled Ryuji. "I worry about them, then they PISS ME OFF!" Ryuji just paced in his room with his hands shaking with rage. He suddenly sat down on the futon and kept his eyes on the floor. "Why…Why do they DO THIS TO ME? I love them, then they have to go and act like that!"

_So are you going to let me out now?_

…

…

…

"_Oh no…I have to calm down…Oh crap, crap, crap…" _thought Ryuji with much anxiety. _"Control…self-control…I cannot let this shake me…but they make me so ANGRY! Oh, CRAP!" _Ryuji felt a surge of what could be compared to electricity in him.

…

_As you can see you can't resist much longer…Just let me out…_

…

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! ARRRGH!" snarled Ryuji. "Oh, crap…" Ryuji ran to the mirror in his room. His face was full of anger. "Oh no…" said Ryuji as he looked at his eyes. They were flashing yellow from periodically. As he opened his mouth, his incisors were now twice there normal size. _"No…I have to suppress it."_

_YOU THINK YOU CAN SUPPRESS ME? HAHAHA! Look at you? You stupid, ignorant, weak human. Even though it's been a decade you're still as weak and gauche as you were in middle school!_

"**SHUT UUUUUUP!" **Ryuji burst through the shoji door and ran down the stairs only to bump into Keitaro who had a water bottle from the fridge.

"Hey, are you all right?" Keitaro asked with a tone of urgency.

"I'm sorry Kei I got to get out of here for now!" said Ryuji as he ran off.

"No…It can't be…" said Keitaro as he watched Ryuji run out the back door.

* * *

"_No…He's right…I have to run and keep running."_ thought Ryuji as he ran into the woods behind Hinata Inn.

"_I can't let it harm them…"_

…

"_I can't let it destroy…"_

…

"_I mustn't let it out anymore…"_

…

"_I MUSTN'T—"_

* * *

Motoko kept to her usual routine and meditated in her room. Complete peace and quiet…

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

"HUH?" yelped Motoko. "What was that?" Motoko walked outside to take a look at what happened.

"What is that?" yelled Motoko as she stared at the gray aura that shot through the clouds.

"This ki…this power…What could it be?"

All the remained was silence...

AN: OKAY. I feel like my vocab in this chapter SUCKED major-ly. The-Kei-Man, feel free to make any vocab adjustments. :P I think that would improve this greatly. This chapter was a 2,000 words shorter than the last, so I'll try doing better on the next. So, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? DUN DUN DUNNNNN.

Beta Notes: Right. I figured I'd add my own little thing here. Surprisingly, I didn't really catch any errors, besides the spacing but I can easily fix that. Hopefully, he will give me some insight as to what will happen. Heh. Enjoy and review, Maggots! TKM OUT!


End file.
